


Johnny and Isabel Fight Over Max

by Blairdiggory



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Friendship, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Johnny and Isabel want Max on their hitball team. They challenge each other to a duel. The winner gets Max. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnny and Isabel Fight Over Max

Johnny jumps Max in the school hallway right after lunch.   
“Hey, Max!”  
“OH MY GOD, WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM?”  
“The window.”  
“WE’RE NOT ON THE FIRST FLOOR.”  
“Your point is? Anyway, have you heard about the charity hitball tournament?”  
Max is slowly calming down, but at the mention of the tournament he becomes suspicious.  
“Yeah, it’s this Saturday, right?”  
“Exactly! And you need five people to enter, so I am giving you the privilege of teaming up with me, RJ, Stephen, and Ollie to crush all opposing forces,” Johnny smirks.  
“Well, that certainly is an honor,” Max says, sliding towards the end of the hallway and away from Johnny. “But I’ll have to think about it. You see, Isabel already asked me to join her team…”  
Max skedaddles out of the hallway before he can see the look on Johnny’s face, which changes from shocked to murderous in the span of less than a second.   
“ISABEL!” He screams, going off in search of her.

“ISABEL!” He screams when he found her.  
“Dude, I’m right here, you don’t have to scream,” Izzy says, wincing.   
“I JUST HEARD YOU ASKED MAX TO BE ON YOUR HITBALL TEAM!”  
Oh, that explains the “RIP in pieces” text that Max had texted her.   
“Yeah, I did. Why do you care?”  
“BECAUSE HE’S GONNA BE ON MY TEAM, AND DON’T YOU FORGET IT!”  
Isabel grins.   
“Oh, is that right? What makes you so sure?” She says, crossing her arms.  
Johnny cracks his knuckles.   
“Because I’m prepared to fight you for him and win.”  
“And what makes you think you could beat me? Is it because I’m a girl?”  
“It’s actually because I’m the best at fighting and winning. Therefore, I’m gonna beat you, and get Max on my team.”  
Izzy scowls.   
“I doubt it. Care to make a wager? We fight at sundown. We go to my grandfather’s dojo so we get a fair referee. Whoever wins gets Max.”  
“Deal,” Johnny says, shaking her hand.  
“Guys,” says Max, standing literally five feet away. “Do I get any free will in this decision?”  
“NO!” They both scream at him. They glare at each other, then walk their separate ways.

“You brought what you need?” Isabel asks Johnny when he shows up at the dojo. She is wearing her training clothes, minus the hand wraps. They’ll just get in the way.  
“Yeah, I’m ready as soon as you are,” Johnny says. He’s chosen to wear dark jeans and a tank top. Neither seems very concerned about their chances of winning.   
A friend of Isabel’s at the dojo had agreed to be the referee. She holds the whistle between her lips.   
“Now, I better see a good fight. So use whatever dirty tactics you want, and I probably won’t call them.”  
Johnny nods at Isabel, who nods back. They both yank their Nintendos DS’s out of their pockets, and when the ref blows the whistle, they engage in the most epic Pokemon battle that had ever occurred in Mayview


End file.
